


Leaves of Music

by Khirs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirs/pseuds/Khirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura isn't usually one to sneak around music rooms after hours, but when she hears a beautiful song echoing in the empty hall, she has to find the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves of Music

Music gently danced through the air, the melody pleasant and welcoming. Laura was never one to pry, okay maybe just _slightly_ prone to prying, but the song was so enchanting. The door to the music room was ajar and maybe she’d be able to slip in without the pianist noticing her. The melody changed from welcoming to heart shattering, earth shattering. Sadness tinged every note with powerful emotion. She went for it then.

 _She_ was there with her dark hair cascading over her hunched shoulders as she bent closer to the piano, almost physically broken by the music. Laura watched her nimble hands dance over the keys as if it were the simplest thing in the world to play the rise and fall of civilizations. She wondered if _she_ was crying, if she even truly felt anything at all while Laura was clutching her hand to her chest and willing the tears trembling in her eyes not to fall.

The song ended, the last note wavering around the otherwise empty room.

“Laura,” she said. Her shoulders didn’t relax. She didn’t look up, and Laura thought she saw her hands shake as they hung suspended over the keys.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“I didn’t tell you, cutie,” she sighed, dropping her hands beside her on the bench but not doing anything else. Laura itched to touch her shoulder, itched to offer her some comfort.

“You haven’t been back to the room in three days,” Laura mumbled awkwardly.

“Were you worried about me?” she responded in a teasing tone. The forced lightness in her voice was more noticeable as soon as she squeezed the bench under her nervous hands.

“No, I just…,” she broke off, looking to the girl who looked a bit too broken, a bit too sad, to be her raging bad person roommate. “With all the weird goings on I just wanted to make sure you were…alive.”

Carmilla looked up at that, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Who says I’m alive anyway?”

She quirked an eyebrow as Laura’s jaw clenched and unclenched unsurely. “Aren’t we all?”

“Aren’t we not?”

Laura sighed, already exasperated at their interaction, and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to leave, but she also wanted to talk to the Carmilla who played that song, the girl previously hunched over the piano playing a melody of brokenness she’d never heard before. This Carmilla now, looking at her with that easy catlike smile, had already closed herself off to her. She would get no answers or no explanations from her now.

Not that she pried into other people’s lives.

Not that she wanted to pry into _hers_.


End file.
